The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses, and in particular, to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method in which the values of pixels are compensated for, and a program that makes a computer execute the above method.
In recent years, the use of image pickup devices that create captured images by taking images of objects such as human figures and recording these created images, such as digital still cameras, has become widespread. One of these image pickup devices that has become widely used is an image pickup device that has an acceptance surface including pixels on which color filters are disposed in a Bayer array.
In addition, recently, with the advent of multifunction image pickup apparatuses and high quality image pickup apparatuses, image pickup devices having pixels other than ones for creating images, or image pickup devices having color filters other than R, G, and B color filters disposed in a Bayer array have been researched. For example, an image pickup device that is equipped with both pixels for creating images (image creating pixels) and new pixels for realizing plural functions is now being researched.
For example, an image pickup apparatus that is equipped with pickup devices having pixels for pupil-dividing light passing through an image pickup lens (phase difference detection pixels) is proposed as an image pickup apparatus equipped with one of these image pickup devices (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-145401, for example). In this image pickup apparatus, phase difference detection pixels that perform pupil-division by blocking half of the light emitted from an object that light-sensitive elements receive are installed, and owing to the operation of these phase difference detection pixels, a pair of figures is formed. By measuring an interval between two images, an out-of-focus distance can be calculated. This image pickup apparatus calculates the moving distance of its image pickup lens on the basis of the out-of-focus distance, and performs focus control by adjusting the position of the image pickup lens on the basis of the calculated moving distance.